The Faithful Fluffy
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Third and final installment of the fluffy oneshots. Nessie is different, as is Jacob. How will they turn out? Romance, finally!


**Third and final installment! Reviews, and I don't own. **

"Jacob!"

Jacob Black was greeted by a mass of bronze colored, curly hair, and by the weight of a small young woman who'd launched herself at him.

"Nessie!" he laughed, swinging her around. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

His plan for the day was to keep her busy while her family set up for her seventh birthday party to take place that night, which was more of a coming-of-age party. He was to keep her away from the home and occupy her time until said party. He'd have to refrain from crossing any lines. Jacob was afraid to admit it, but his feelings for Nessie had shifted and he'd fallen in love, despite the fact that he had burned into his mind that he could only love her in that way when she needed it.

Nessie's plan for the day was to finally admit to Jacob how she felt about him. She knew she had nothing to fear, but she was still a girl. Her tiny crush from two years before had blossomed and grown into full grown love. Everyone, it seemed, except Jacob knew she had fallen for him. Her heart was beginning to ache from the mere thought that he might now love her as well.

"So, what do you have planned to do today?" she asked, letting him lead her to his car.

"We're going shopping for you, since you couldn't just tell me what you wanted for your birthday," he said, tickling her as he coaxed her to sit in the passenger's seat.

She was giddy with excitement about shopping (her Aunt Alice had been a great inspiration to her), but forlorn on the inside, as she'd though she'd been dropping enormous hints. "Okay."

At the mall, she dragged him around, wondering around dozens of stores, modeling item upon item for him. When she wasn't rushing, she held his hand still, thrilled that he didn't let go. They were taking a break from shopping, leaning against a wall in a secluded area near a large ornate fountain.

"Okay, I give," Jacob said, grinning at Nessie. "I'm the worst best friend ever. What do you want for your birthday?"

Nessie gave him a sad smile, peeking at him through her eyelashes. "Is it really that hard to figure out?"

Jacob studied her for a moment, confused to oblivion and back. "Ness… What do you want?"

"Jake, I'm not a little girl anymore," she said, crossing her arms and refusing to meet his eyes. In all actuality, it was so she wouldn't see his confusion. After all the time they'd spent together, he was still blind to her feelings.

"I just don't want to be wrong and then you not be happy," he insisted, trying to hug her. "I sorry, I swear. Just tell me and I'll give you ten."

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, her body still tense. "What if I want more than ten? What if it's something I can never get enough of? Something I need more than oxygen?"

His expression lightened in relief, as he thought he'd figured it out. "Shoes? Chocolate? I'll buy you a chocolate factory. No, Willy Wonka himself. Or would you want Jimmy Choo?"

She showed him an image of letting her go, as she discovered he was holding her too tightly to break free on her own. He refused and held her tighter still.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's shop some more."

Nessie was unnaturally calm the rest of the trip. After Jacob insisted she pick something out, she chose a simple silver chain necklace with a tiny wolf pendant. "Because I can't very well say my best friend is a wolf without some form of wolf paraphernalia."

Jacob thought it was amusing, but bought it nevertheless, smiling like an idiot as he put it on her. He wrapped her in another huge hug, kissing her cheek dangerously close to her mouth. Not that she objected.

The party was a rather amusing affair. There were piles of food (for the wolf and human guests) and a mountain of gifts. Nessie was forced into an arm chair to begin opening gifts as soon as the last guests (Charlie and Sue) arrived.

Clothing was a popular item within the pile, what with Alice's obsession with anything designed cover the body. Small pieces of furniture were added to the mix, along with some CDs, books, and randomly assorted jewelry and trinkets. When Nessie had opened the fourth large box to contain a disassembled shelf, she laughed.

"Okay, I'm sensing a theme," she said, grinning and looking around at her family. "I don't think my room has this much space; either of them."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances. Edward and Bella caught their eyes as well. Finally, Edward spoke.

"It has to do with your large present from us all. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course!" Nessie said excitedly, wondering what oodles of furniture could mean.

"Well," Bella said slowly. "We'd run, but seeing as Charlie and Sue are human we'll just show you pictures for now."

Nessie gasped as a small album was placed in her lap. It had floor plans, design schemes, and a picture of a sweet little house. "Is this… Is it mine?"

Her parents nodded. That was when she began to cry. "It's too much… Why are you giving me a house?"

"For when you and…" Carlisle rethought his words. "For when you find someone you want to settle down with. To have a place of your own."

Nessie rubbed furiously at her eyes, practically flying to hug her parents and grandparents. "I recognize the place… I think I'll run and check it out on my own."

Most everyone agreed to this, except for Jacob, who suggested he accompany her. No one objected, and they found the house quickly. Nessie was rather quiet as they wondered through the small house, which worried Jacob.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, pouting. "Why won't you tell me?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Baby. That's all I'll ever be, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said, cocking his head to one side. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange since we were at the mall."

"Jacob, I'm _not _a little girl anymore! Why can't you understand that?" she demanded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You're supposed to feel what I feel and want what I want.. _Why_ is this not working right?"

"Ness, I-"

Nessie stalked up to him, glaring upwards and conveying every emotion she could through her eyes. "Jacob, I can't explain this any better than I have. _Please_, try to understand me! I can't be alone here." Her voice lowered to a whimper. "_Please_." Her love for him was ripping her apart, making her crazy with love, among the other array of emotion within her soul.

"Nessie… Are you… Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jacob's eyes carefully looked into hers, as if fearing the answer. Jacob's heart was aflutter at the thought of this magnificent creature loving him.

"I want you to kiss me," Nessie said, almost inaudibly. "That's what I want for my birthday. Just one kiss."

"Nessie…"

"_Please_."

Jacob studied her for a moment, then carefully placed a hand on her cheek, brushing her hair back. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers sweetly. For Nessie, the kiss was amazing, even if it lasted mere seconds. For Jacob, he was internally begging for her to ask for another kiss. When he pulled back, she looked up at him, then tentatively put her hands on his waist, closing her eyes and standing up on her tiptoes for another kiss, which was granted to her.

When the second kiss ended, Nessie breathed out three words that forever changed their relationship. "I love you…"

Jacob's arms wound around her and pulled her into a hug. Nessie hugged him back, listening to his heartbeat. He stroked her hair and whispered to her, "I love you more."

Nessie's eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. "Does this mean I'm old enough?"

Jacob's response was another gentle kiss. "I love you, baby girl."

She began to cry again -but happily- and Jacob was close. He wiped her face, kissing it all over. "Oh, Jacob, I love you so much. One day…someday…this will be _our_ home."

Jacob smiled and kissed her once again. "You're the most beautiful creature in the world."

As they approached the family house again, Nessie hoped her father was reading her every single thought. She hoped he saw all of the kisses and 'I love you's. She was screaming it in her mind. _I love Jacob! Daddy, Mommy, guess what; I love Jacob! And guess what else; he loves me! He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! Did you catch that? We're in love! _As they walked up the front steps, Nessie giggled at the thought of her father's expression.

"What are you so thrilled about, dear?" he father asked, opening the door a second before her hand reached for the doorknob.

"Mom! The first time in my life I _don't_ want you to block me and you do it anyway?"

"Renesmee," Edward laughed, "she constantly blocks you. You, however, were heard loud and clear by everyone."

She looked at her father in a dumbfounded way.

"Sweetheart, you projected your thoughts to us without contact," Bella said, smiling. "And you didn't even have to be trained."

Nessie grinned. "And no one objects?"

"Anything to keep you from constantly moping," Emmett said, rolling his eyes, but smiling at his niece. The mongrel wasn't so bad.

Nessie then turned to Jacob with her hands on her hips, smiling sardonically. "I can project my thoughts at will and you _still_ couldn't figure it out?"

Jacob smiled at her. "Sorry. I guess I was too busy moping on my own."

"No mush, please!" Seth begged, covering his ears. "_Everyone_ in the pack is _crazy_!"

Jacob -and most everyone else- laughed. Sethy just hadn't been the same since Embry let his thoughts slip during a run and Seth learned more about his older sister than he _ever_ needed to know. That had been a _very_ awkward run, in which Seth had his dear sweet heart set on ripping out Embry's throat, and would have succeeded if Jacob hadn't caught wind and Alpha-ordered Seth not to assassinate Embry.

"Well, I guess the _pack _will have to deal with it," Leah teased, smirking at her brother.

Nessie grinned at Jacob, once again becoming immersed in her own happy world. Jacob smiled back, equally happy. They remained in their own happy world for the rest of the day, into the evening. At one point, they were all alone on the back porch, talking.

"I can't wait until you're my fluffy every night," Nessie said, grinning at him playfully.

Jacob smiled back and kissed her sweetly. "I'll faithfully remain your fluffy, even when our kids and _their _kidsneed to use me as a fluffy."

"You'll be my faithful fluffy forever," Nessie said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Forever and always," Jacob agreed, wrapping her into a warm embrace.

**A/N: There you have it! Review!**

**~Sidney**


End file.
